Challenge
by judjolie
Summary: It started as a response to a challenge but I guess it grew to a story!rnIt's bosco and Faith. They get called to a shooting at an old apartment. Will Bosco's fear of the dark get Faith killed?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one**

_It was a cold winter evening. Bosco, Faith, Sully and Davis were a few of the unfortunate souls that had to work the nightshift. Faith rather stayed at home with her family and made that very clear ever chance she got_

"Great, Are you gonna be in that mood all night." _Bosco said._

"Hey, I didn't ask to work tonight. You know this is your fault."

"Come on, my fault"

"excuse me but because of whose report are we here???"

"Maybe mine, but you could have helped." "Bosco" _he gave her his_ _puppy look which he knew she couldn't resist._

"Let's just go okay, Sul Davis, later "

"Yeah see you" _Davis replied without looking up from his locker_. ' Man I wouldn't want to be Bosco tonight."

"Tonight? I'd never want be Bosco. Such a pain in the ass. I can't believe how Faith puts up with him"

_2hours passed since they left the house_

"Pretty peaceful huh." "Shh" "What?"

"What? You realize that you just jinx us, right."

"Come on Faith. You think because I said it was peaceful we'll get into some trouble??"

"Shots fired in an old apartment 5th avenue."

"Not a word Faith, not a word, 55 david responding"

_55 david arrived at the same time as 55 charlie._

"You guys got called to" _Faith asked, while Davis was walking towards he_r. "Yes. So how do you want to do this"

"Well, Maybe you 2 can check it out. Faith and I will stay here in case he tries to flee the scene. We'll call if we see anything."

_Faith looked at Bosco with a question look before she responded _

"No we're going to. Bosco and I will take the first and second floor, and you guys take the 3rd and 4th." _Bosco looked rather pale.._

"What is it Bosco, you aren't afraid of the dark are you???"

"No, Sul I'm not. Why would I be. Fine. Let's go then. Come on"

"I feel sorry for you" _Sully said to Faith_

" yeah me to sometimes." _Faith responded with a big smile_.

"Come on Faith, Let's go." _She nodded to Davis and Sully and they entered. _

_The first floor gave them no results and Faith could see Bosco getting more nervous the darker it went… _

"Maybe we should split up. It'll buy us more time"

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea, Faith, I mean what if he's not alone? It's not safe."

"Faith, no result on the 3rd floor, we're proceeding to the fourth"

"Copy, the first floor was clear to"

"God I hate these buildings. Nobody lives here but drug dealers and junkies. It's probably a prank call. Oohh and the smell."

"Bosco!! I don't want to be here either but as long as we're here we have to check it out."

"We need to check it out" _he said imitating her._

_Faith wondered what was going on in her partners head. She had never seen him like this. Sometimes she thought he was scared but then he could say some things which made her look like a fool for thinking that._

_Then the lights went out… Bosco froze and didn't respond to faith's calling. They lost each other somewhere on the second floor. Faith saw a shadow, thinking it was Bosco she went closer, but gun drawn in case it was the alleged perp._

"Bosco, is that you" she said quietly "No, it's your worst nightmare"

_A struggle began. _


	2. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

"Bosco. Bos? Help" Faith yelled, still struggling with her attacker.

"I…I can't" Bosco said to himself.

Davis found the light switch and turned the lights back on.

Bosco couldn't hear Faith anymore and went looking for his partner, who was actually only one room away.

He walked in the room and found Faith unconscious and her shirt covered in blood. He knelt down, lifted her up, so her head was resting on his lap. After 2 minutes she woke up

"bosco?" Faith said in a very soft voice. Bosco tried to smile at her, lifting her shirt up, trying to find the wound, but all he could find was blood.

"I'm here Faith. I'm here"

"Faith, Bosco. Where are you?"

"Over here Sully, room 215. " Bosco yelled back " Helps on the way."

"My head and my stomach"

"It's okay, just a scratch. Tomorrow you'll be able to clean up after Fred again"

A tear escaped from her eye, which Bosco softly wiped away with his thumb. How could he be this stupid. Leaving his partner alone like that and not responding to her cry for help. He failed, his father was right, he was really a failure. His should have had her back no matter what.

Bosco helped Carlos putting Faith on the bed. The entire ride he was looking at her, and her eyes never left his. When they finally arrived at the hospital Bosco still wouldn't leave her side.

"You can't come in here"

"I want to stay with her"

"I'm sorry"

"Come on Bosco." Sully said sympathetically putting his hand on his shoulder and slowly moving him backwards.

After less than an hour Proctor came out of the room.

"She's fine Bosco. Just a nasty head wound. And some stitches for her stomach. She's going to have to spend the night because of the severe blood loss but she's gonna be alright.

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure. She's been asking for you."

"Hey How are you feeling?" He asked while coming closer to her.

"I'm okay. My head is a bit swore and my stomach hurts like hell, but I guess I'm fine. "

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time, I didn't hear you untill later. I'm sorry"

"I know, don't worry about it. Right now I'm just tired"

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'm just going to grab a coke then I'll be back."

"You don't have to."

"I'll be here."

In the hallway he ran into Sully, who was still at the hospital waiting for news on Faith

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She's tired and hurting but they gave her painkillers so…"

"What happened back there Bosco?"

"I told you."

"What really happened."

"Nothing, I was in an other room and by the time I got there she was unconscious and the jagoff was gone."

"Bosco, whatever happened, she deserves to know."

With these words Sully left Bosco He knew Sully was telling the truth. Faith indeed had a right to know. Hell it almost got her killed tonight, so he went back to her room tell her the truth.


	3. chapter three

**Okay so the good luck thing didn't really work, at least not in my story. I hope it's still good!**

**Chapter three**

"Faith, Faith wake up. Faith" _Gently he rubbed her cheeks trying to wake her up._

"Bosco? What are you doing? What time is it?"

"It's 12 past 3." "What like in the morning"

"Yeah" he said smiling "Look, I need to talk to you, it's important."

" Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm tired and I have a terrible headache."

"It won't take long. I promise"

_She moved aside so Bosco could sit next to her and she sat more straight so her eyes were at the same level as his. She could sense he was extremely nervous. He took a deep breath._

" I did hear you calling for me"

"What?"

"You know earlier…" "Yeah I know when" _She said confusing and with a bit anger_

"Just let me explain, please, Faith. When the lights went out I couldn't move. I just stood there. I don't know it was like I was frozen to the ground or something."

"I'm sorry. I tried to get to you, I swear I did. I wanted to help you. I just couldn't move" _His eyes filled up with tears._

"Bosco, what are you talking about" _He wiped away a tear, took another deep breath and said:_

"I don't know what I did wrong but somehow my dad always wanted to beat me up. Maybe it was because I was the only one who would stand up to him, trying to protect my brother or my mother. Maybe he just didn't like me, hated me."

_He tried to fight his tears while Faith rested her hand on his and he grabbed it tightly. _"shhh Bosco , it's okay"

" Every time after I contradicted him or something like that, he'd eum." _Another deep breathe, _"He'd lock me up in the basement, in the dark for sometimes 2 whole days without food or water or anything. My mom would sneak in and bring me some food and whenever he found the food, he would beat her up at first and then he would come for me.I couldn't see him coming because it was so dark."

_Faith couldn't help herself and to cry herself. _"I'm so sorry Bosco"

"The beating up; I could live with, but the basement. I mean, look at me now 20 years later, I'm still afraid of the dark. Still thinking he'd come back for me.

"Shhh Bos, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"It's not okay Faith, today it almost got you killed."

"Almost, but I'm fine. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. You could have told me before we entered."

"I'm sorry. I.. " "Come here, come here."

_She hugged him and didn't let him go. He didn't try to fight his tears anymore. He felt so safe in her arms while she was glad she could be there for him, comfort him ._

_Both wished that this moment would never end.._


End file.
